Networks may have various types of communication topologies. A common communications topology is one with many processes/threads per node, where every process/thread may communicate with every other process/thread in a cluster of nodes. Manufacturers, vendors, and/or service providers are challenged to provide improved communication topologies for more efficient transfer of information between nodes.